


Keep Doing That Forever

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [117]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, not quite smut, original!caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: Caroline and Klaus wind down after a successful party to announce their arrival in New Orleans.





	Keep Doing That Forever

**Keep Doing That Forever**

**(Prompt: "kc + original!caroline + intimate? it doesn't have to be smut, just intimacy please and thank you." Title from "The First Five Times" by Stars. Rated M-ish to be safe for some near smut.)**

The blankets on their bed are already turned down when Caroline enters the bedroom and she glances at them longingly for a moment. The temptation to crawl in, bury her head under a pillow, and finally relax, is great. Soon, she tells herself, heading towards her dressing table. She can hear Klaus in the closet, the rustle of fabric faintly audible as he undresses. She hears his clothes land in the hamper and smiles, pleased. There were many nights when what they wore during the day - or the scraps that remained - ended up strewn across the floor and Caroline only complained if something she'd particularly loved ended up destroyed. At least, she didn't complain _now_. After years of traveling light and neat, running from Mikael, Klaus had at first gotten a little too comfortable once he'd died, let his things spread out liberally in their private quarters and in his studio.

Caroline had bitten her tongue, content to watch him relish in his ability to relax after centuries of carrying the weight of keeping them safe.

Until, drowsy from a long night of _not_ sleeping, her limbs heavy with satiation, in search of a shower to wash away the scent of sex and blood on her skin, she'd tripped over a pair of Klaus' boots.

And he'd _laughed_ at her.

He'd attempted to hide it, of course. Caroline never would have consented to marry an idiot and the past thousand years had honed Klaus' survival instincts to a fine edge. Still, those same years had taught her to read him, she knew his softest sounds, his smallest tells and no pillow could muffle the laughter he'd tried to keep silent.

She'd turned to pin him with the full force of her angry glare and it had only cracked his control further until his body and their bed had shaken with the force of his mirth.

She'd tossed him a few choice words in their native tongue as she'd stormed out, slept in a guest bedroom until Klaus had managed to earn her forgiveness with the clever use of his mouth and a very pretty necklace. He'd made a point to be neater ever since.

Klaus comes up behind Caroline just as she's finishing removing her makeup, several wipes discarded, her face bare. He's got a half drunk tumbler of bourbon in his hand, his hair mussed from his hands. She lets her eyes drift over his torso, from the newly inked birds on his shoulder to the low slung waistband of the tuxedo pants he still wears. He hands her the glass, bends to press a kiss to the nape of her neck, "Excellent party, love. As always."

She hums, holding his eyes as she sips, "I think we'll have to kill fewer people than anticipated. Kol will be displeased."

She feels him smile against her skin, before he pulls back. His hands remain, drawing a light caress up her neck. "He'll be distracted by the witches soon enough. The covens of New Orleans seem even more hostile than the rest of their kind. I'm sure Kol will enjoy the challenge. He does like the chase."

"Sounds familiar," Caroline teases, bending her head slightly to the side as Klaus eases her earring off. A thousand years ago she'd had no interest in a marriage at seventeen and her father's willingness to indulge his only daughter had been limitless. Klaus had decided she was his when he'd first laid eyes on her across a bonfire, despite the fact that he'd been wrapped around a doppelganger at the time.

Caroline had taken some convincing.

Klaus reaches over and sets the earring down, his fingers absently rubbing away the ache in her lobe before he takes care of the other. He then begins on her hair, gently extracting the myriad of pins keeping the thick curls up, carefully combing through the tangles made by the hairspray she'd applied. "Chasing you was an excellent decision," he tells her, climbing over the bench and lifting her into his lap. "One of my very best."

Caroline's not about to argue with him, as much fun as that is. It's been a very long day, filled with mishaps and incompetent minions (only one of which she'd eaten, though she's fairly sure Rebekah hadn't been so circumspect) and she's tired. Still, she _wants_ him, plans to have him before she sleeps. Caroline figures she might as well conserve her energy. Her eyes flutter shut, leaning into his touch with a contented moan as his talented fingers massage her scalp. She takes another sip, savoring the slight burn of the alcohol and the familiar warmth of Klaus at her back, shifts her hips slightly when she feels his cock stiffening under her.

She takes great pleasure in the tension that creeps into his frame, the gasp he swallows. When her hair's falling in soft waves down her back she rests her head on his shoulder, slowly opening her eyes to find him watching her hungrily in the mirror. The gold that rings his pupils is still new, thrilling, and Caroline shivers as his hands drift over the silk that covers her ribs. She licks her lips, sets the glass aside before reaching up, curling her arm behind his neck. "The zipper's on the side. _Don't_ rip it."

Klaus complies eagerly, rolling the fabric down to her waist, filling his palms with her breasts. Her dress hits the floor whole though the corset, garter and panties she'd been wearing beneath it aren't so lucky.

She's too distracted to notice while he's stripping her undergarments from her, Klaus' mouth hot on her neck and his fingers curling inside of her as he urges her to pull on her nipples and watch herself come apart in the mirror.

The next morning, while her and Klaus laze in bed, Caroline spots them, the bright red lace stark against their plush white rug. She makes an aggravated noise, poking his side sharply. "We're going shopping today," she informs him. " _Serious_ shopping."

"Mmm, how new and different," he replies, voice scratchy with sleep, curling his body more firmly around hers.

He doesn't see her narrowing eyes, or pursed lips, misses the telltale signs that a truly evil plan has occurred to her entirely.

She really must have worn him out.

An afternoon of watching her try on increasingly daring lingerie, during which he would _not_ be permitted to touch her (though perhaps she'd text him pictures of her touching herself in the fitting room?), _should_ make Klaus think twice before he attacks her underwear.

And if it didn't? They could always repeat the lesson. Caroline was sure it was going to be _fun_.


End file.
